Cervical traction is a method of applying force to relieve neck pain for individuals suffering from neck arthritis, a herniated/bulging disc in the neck, pinched nerves, neck strains and cervical muscle spasms. Cervical traction entails urging the head away from the neck. Doing so, gradually stretches muscles and ligaments around the vertebrae of the spine and expands space between vertebrae. Pinched nerves are released. Herniated and bulging discs relax as pressure is relieved. Blood circulation improves to the structures of the cervical spine, helping to oxygenate muscles, nerves, tendons and ligaments.
In the past, individuals were relegated to visiting a physical therapist for neck traction. Such visits are time consuming, often inconvenient and costly. Additionally, patients can afford such visits only periodically.
Today, home cervical traction devices are legion. Using such a device, an individual apply traction effectively, conveniently and frequently. Unfortunately, however, many of the devices are complex, cumbersome, bulky, costly and potentially injurious.
As one example, many home traction devices include headgear which include straps around the user's forehead head and chin. Such headgear is not only cumbersome, constricting and inconvenient, but may also exert stresses at the jaw that may lead to or exacerbate temporomandibular disorders. As another example, many such devices require weights and pulleys to exert tension. Such devices are bulky, cumbersome and inconvenient. As yet another example, many devices include clamps and brackets for attachment to doors and furniture. Such hardware mars surface finishes and interferes with use of the door or furniture.
What is needed is an easy to use, compact, non-marring, effective traction device that minimizes discomfort and avoids potentially injurious stresses.
The invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems and solving one or more of the needs as set forth above.